A little push
by 1Punisher1
Summary: Is it finally happening or is it another game? You could never really tell with these two most especially, House. [This is my first story, reviews are welcomed]
*Today's the perfect day to do it* He deeply thought to himself as he walked towards Cuddy's office. The hospital wasn't busy and everything looks like it's under control. Today he has decided that he will face one of his curiosities that have been bugging him for quite some time now. As he got closer to her office he didn't know how to set his facial expression and his heart was slightly racing faster than usual. When he stepped in his blue eyes rolled across the office, from left to right and then back again and to his disappointment he didn't find Cuddy.

"Oh great now the Lady of the hour isn't in her castle" With a sigh of half relief and half disbelief he sat down in Cuddy's chair and placed his cane against the glass table. As he patiently waited for her return he made himself comfortable by placing both his legs on top of the table and crossed them but just as he did so Cuddy strolled in fully concentrated on the opened folder full of papers in her hand.

"You're late" With his soft harsh husky tone Cuddy quickly snapped out of her concentration and immediately fixed her eyes on House. "Wha- What are you doing here?" She said as she closed her folder into her left hand and rested the other on her side. "No. The question is why were you late?" He got up, grabbed his cane and walked over to Cuddy which made his nerves arouse and heart pounding as if it's trying to escape. "I-". "Look I don't have time to argue with you House, I have things to do so if you don't mind please leave" Just when she was about to walk around him, House quickly grabs her right forearm with his free hand. Tightly holding on to the now surprised Cuddy, he gathered up the guts to come out with what he has been holding inside. "Cuddy wait" He cleared his throat as he continued "You really have gotten fat over the years. That Treadmill in your house isn't there for nothing so-"

"Really, House? Let go of me and close the door behind you I have more pressing matters to tend to" "Alright, alright the truth is-"He released his grip as he spoke. "I just wanted to let you know the reason why I have been under your skin; it's because I actually like you. Whenever you're around I just can't control myself, namely the beating muscle that pumps blood through my veins." There was a brief pause between them before he spoke again "Okay now this is the part where you jump into my arms and admit that you feel the same way. You know like in those horrible, yet ends up getting a lot of views, romantic movies."

Cuddy wasn't in fact shaken by what House had said but rather seemed drained and uneasy. "House… How can I believe what you're saying is true when today is April's the 1st? You've wasted my time enough with this foolishness now please… go." Using both her right index finger and thumb she gently massaged her forehead and sighed. As he was about to turn around and walk out the door he finally decided to just do what he has to do. "Oh what the h***" He smacked her hand away from her face and kissed her. Cuddy stepped back and exclaimed after wiping her lips with the back of her right hand. "Dr. House! NO!" "Well you could've said it in a nicer way but I had a feeling this was going to happen considering you probably hate my guts now more than ever. I'll leave and I know you will not tell anyone abou-" "Oh no no no. You got me wrong I-.. I'm fine with it it's just that we're in the hospital right now… at work. IF you're really serious about this all you have to do now is wait and…" She stared that the door then back at House probably regretting about what she's about to say. "We can meet up later"

House was slightly shocked by what he heard "Yes! I told you guys I could do it" Cuddy with a now confused facial expression dared to ask "Wait. What's going on?" Chase, Cameron, and Wilson all stepped out in front of the door pretending they didn't hear anything. "Where's Foreman?" Asked House as he walked over to the door. Chase replied "He had to tend to a patient" "House! How dare yo- you know what?" Now furious Cuddy stomed over to the door, pushed House out to the hallway and closed the door behind him. "That was incredibly harsh Dr. House. There were other victims you could've played a trick to and Cuddy shouldn't have been one of them" Wilson said as he sighed and patted House on his shoulder before walking away. Both Chase and Cameron looked at each other then back at House "Well for one thing i didn't think you would have the guts to do that but if she asks if I had anything to do with it please tell her no" Chase didn't want to lose his job after he and the others, Cameron and Foreman, dared House. "Oh shut it. You two can go back on your rounds. There's nothing left to see here" "I feel sorry for her and you need to make things right. Cameron said then walked away with Chase.

House turned around and looked through the glass frame and saw Cuddy slowly holding up a piece of paper that read ' _I really meant everything I said'._ Cuddy covered her mouth with her other hand as she read those words. "I already did" He said under his breath then with a sly smirk on his lips he walked away looking forward to the evening.


End file.
